hayden_and_diamondfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pilot Two-Partner
The "Pilot Two-Partner" is, as the name implies, the pilot for the series and the 1st and 2nd chapter of the fiction overall. Synopsis Diamond joins a writting contest after school, but she gets hit by a Writer's Block before even starting her story. Character Appearences *Hayden Dreizler (Debut) *Diamond Dreizler (Debut) *Asphodel Dreizler (Debut) *Lucy Wayne (Debut) *Miss Gabler (Cameo Debut) Detailed Plot for Both Parts On a normal day at the Crown Town School, Hayden and Diamond are studying when the bell sounds and everybody gets out. On their way back home Diamond signs for a writting contest, which Hayden says might not be a good idea too late as Diamond already signed. When they get home they try to get an idea of what to do on the weekend when they see Asphodel washing the dishes on the kitchen. Hayden walks to her and asks her what they could do on the weekend, and after a little talk she suggests they take a walk through the city. They set on doing that and after dinner and a rest, the two left the house to the city. While walking around the trio spot a familiar store, with a performer giving Asphodel a pamphlet. After some talking the trio go inside, where they meet Mac Macguffin, who lets them pick something from the available items around the store. A particular book catches their attention and, asking how much it costs and discovering that for the day It's free, the trio buy it and go back home, with Mac Macguffin putting an exact same book on the shelf of the last one once they left. The kids then open the book and sign their names as participants and, with Asphodel taking the book and putting it in the library, the two go upstairs to take a bath and go to sleep. Next day Diamond remarks that since It's saturday they don't have to go to school, only for Hayden to remind her that she has to make her story. At the Kitchen, Hayden and Asphodel eat their breakfast while Diamond tries to think of something for her story without success. After deciding to get out and go to a store, brainstorm doesn't help Diamond when a familair friend of hers, Lucy, appears and says they could ask her cousin Lucas for help. At the Wayne's household Lucas suggests to write something Diamond likes and gives her his story to show an example. Said story turns out to be so good that Lucy says it could win the competition by itself, which doesn't help Diamond's confidence at all. Once Lucy's Mother calls him and says that his friends have arrived, Lucas leaves while Lucy goes to her room for a notebook, during which Diamond steals Lucas's story and bolts out of the house. Back home Diamond hides Lucas's story under her pillow when Hayden arrives. The two talk and Hayden decides to let Diamond keep the story. "Not because I'm helping you, sis. This is your choice, your decision. You put up that story, pass it off as yours, or whatever. But it'll only prove that you're not worth being an author." Some more argument later the two go to sleep, and Diamond starts to have a nightmare of what could happen if she said the story was hers and she was discovered. In it the world is filled with emptyness and nothingness, unnerving Diamond. She then gets dragged until she hits a mirror which is too hard to break. A reflection of hers appear, and then other versions of other familiar faces appear, telling the girl what shame she is for what she did, being sent to die on fire afterwards. Upon waking up and screaming, Diamond tries to go back to sleep, returning to the dream again and waking up and screaming yet again. However, this does give her an idea and she starts to write her own story. Next at the contest area, Diamond goes to give in her story when her brother stops her and tells her It's her last chance. She continues going and, while Lucy and Lucas tell Hayden about what she did before going to the contest, she hands her story to the judges, who all read it and murmur before one of them tells her that will be all. Returning to the team Lucas compliments Diamond and Hayden apologizes for her, right before she falls to sleep. Afterwards, when the trophies were about to be given, Lucas and Diamond get the trophies for best story and best Horror story. Back at home, Diamond puts her trophy on her trophy stand and accidently spills the fact that she nearly stole Lucas's story, which Asphodel overhears "Umm... It's a funny story." The End. Quotes "Not even the slightest, I had a dream last night, and I was so inspired by that I stayed up the rest of the night, trying to keep the idea in my brain...then the alarm clock ran and I forgot it instantly."- Diamond "It wasn't my fault. I'm not the one screaming to the world to give me answers on life."-Lucy "Lucy! Your genius is showing!" "Ha, ha, very funny, Diamond, I'm not gonna fall for that twice. I'm gonna get a notebook from my room." "Do authors steal from other authors? No. They don't."-Hayden Trivia *This episode marks the first appearence of Hayden Dreizler, Diamond Dreizler, Asphodel Dreizler, Lucy Wayne, Lucas Wayne and Rose Wayne. *The store or Mac Macguffin would not reappear until the movie. *In this fiction the school is known as "Crown Town Elementary School". In later chapters, It's known as "Crown Town School" instead. Continuity *The events of this chapter would be later referenced in "Mission: Slumber Party". Category:Season 0 Chapters Category:T